A Gaze at the Stars
by Atalanta Verena
Summary: Piper McLean woke up on Temple Hill in Camp Jupiter, on a stormy night. Wind howling, storms screaming, but she couldn't remembered why she was there. Just then, a mysterious person appeared... What would happened between Reyna and Piper? K Because I wanted to. Apologized for Grammar mistakes.


**_A/N: This is my first fanfic and please review when you finish reading. It is just a simple story about my favourite two girl characters besides and I only wished that Pipes and Reyna could be best friends so I wrote this. I admired Piper and Reyna, really. I made the title like this because at first it is just a project and my teacher wanted me to do it like this. Wished that my spelling and grammar mistakes wouldn't be a problem, because English isn't my first languege. Also, I had a lot of little stories kept in my computer now, and if you guys are pleased with this story, maybe I will published them. Also, Piper had been attacked by a enermy in the past, and just thought about it- It is pretty simple._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I would love to.**_

 _ **A Gaze at the Star**_

 ** _"_** _She screamed at the top of her voice, saw a beam of amber light shine through the window, Jason running desperately toward the house, and she fainted, unable to breathe..."_

 _Snow howling through the mountains, wind dancing around her screamed, as Piper woke up. Loneliness and cold wrapped around her immediately as she gasped, feeling the chill, as if it could pass through her skin. Gazing at the shining stars in the sky, the silver moonlight glistening softly, as it shined on the quiet little Temple hill in Camp Jupiter. Her brain seemed to be filled with kelp, because she couldn't remember why she was here, and how..._

 _"You are awake." a quiet voice broke through the chilly air, and surprised her as she spun around. A girl, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid stood there, and it seemed as she had just finished praying to her mother. She held an Imperial Gold Spear-sword tightly, and her eyes seemed to pierce into her mind, seeking for her darkest secret. She recognized her as the daughter of Bellona, younger sister of Hylla twice-killed, and praetor of the twelve legends, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano._

 _"Don't move." Reyna warned, her eyes glowing dangerously. Piper looked at Reyna, with surprised eyes, wondering how she had gotten here. "You are terribly wounded, and it won't be good if you stand up. Jason brought you here a week ago, asking if I could cure you. Seemed like everyone cared about you a lot." her eyes were filled with jealousy, and Piper felt her cheeks burn. She awkwardly took a seat beside Reyna. For a moment, no one spoke. They just sat here, looking in different directions, avoiding each other's eyes._

 _Piper found the need to break the silence. She indeed, was sorry about Jason, but like all Aphrodite's children, she wouldn't abandon her beloved, and give him to HER. As tears ran down Reyna's face, Piper whispered softly, and she put a tingle of charm in her voice, "I am sorry about Jason."_

 _Reyna choked, as she looked up, spit out a mouthful of blood, eyes full of confusion. "I don't need your sympathy, child of Venus." she spat, "Besides, I already have Nico for my friend." It's Aphrodite, actually, Piper thought, but she didn't say it aloud. She understood what her mother, the love goddess had done to many young mortals, for breaking their hearts. Piper played with her hair nervously, unsure what to say._

 _After a moment, she broke the silence again, this time, without charm in her voice. "My mother has broken many of the young demigods's hearts, and I am really really sorry about that. What I was going to say, her words didn't mean that you will be single forever." Piper stopped, took a deep breath, and gazed at the shining silver stars in the late night. Mother, please give me strength to have courage to speak, she prayed._

 _"It means, that, you should be thankful to others, to be brave enough to face your past, to go on with courage, and be you, your true self, not what others thought you were. Reyna, I admired you, and I think Nico does, too."_

 _To her surprise, Reyna's dark eyes gleamed happily as she mentioned his name. The young praetor stood up, and her golden sword glistened in the light, armour denoting terrific force of a true queen, and her eyebrows bent up, with a smile. "Thank you, daughter of Aphrodite. I guess that your words did encourage me. But right now, you need a rest. Remember, you are still badly wounded."_

 _Silver stars quietly faded, as the early morning light shined through the sky, as the sky flashed to brown, to orange, to purple, to yellow, at the peaceful sea, as the colorful sea gleamed with pink tinge. The two friends walked toward the still quiet city of new Rome, which is now ready to face a new day._

 ** _End._**

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
